Joy
by Bohemian.Butterfly
Summary: Joy is such a simple word, yet it doesn't even begin to describe what Sharon has given Andy over the past year and a half they've been together. Even if she inadvertently gets a bit tipsy on Christmas Eve and decides to spill enough details for Nicole and Emily to gather that there was at least one time their parents didn't quite make it to the bed in Andy's Valencia house.


A/N: This fic is based on a prompt by coffeeinanebula about Sharon possibly getting a little tipsy after one too many glasses of wine after Christmas dinner. Although, I have to admit, Sharon getting tipsy is actually only a small part of this story. In other words, it has lots and lots of fluff with a tiny sprinkling of crack fic to it. Kind of like a sugar cookie if we're thinking in terms of Christmas. Okay, enough of my rambling. Enjoy! Oh, and Merry Christmas (or whatever holiday you celebrate in your part of the world this time of year)!

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters or M/C, but if I did, this is what would happen.

 **Joy**

It was Sharon and Andy's first Christmas in their new house and with Sharon's sense of occasion there was no other way to go than over the top. The place was decorated beautifully both inside and out and tonight they were hosting Christmas Eve dinner at their house. Ricky and Emily, with help from Andy, Rusty, and Gus, had surprised Sharon by both flying home for Christmas this year. Nicole and her husband were there with her two stepsons and Andy's son, Brandon had surprised them all by accepting Sharon and Andy's invitation to Christmas Eve dinner this year. His and Andy's relationship was still a work in progress, but he could see his father was really trying to mend their relationship. Plus, he'd noticed a distinct change in his dad since he'd started Sharon with him to their monthly dinners about a year ago.

The evening had been a success and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. The women were enjoying their wine on the couch while the guys gathered outside on the patio by the fire pit with coffee after dinner.

About an hour later, Andy walked into the kitchen to grab another cup of coffee. As he glanced in the next room, he noticed Sharon was talking a bit more animatedly than usual. Once he glanced at the alcohol content on the wine label, he knew the reason for her unusual behavior. She didn't seem drunk, but she was at the very least a bit tipsy. He actually found it quite amusing, yet not surprising, to know she was extra happy when she'd had a little too much to drink. He decided it would probably be best to bring her a cup of coffee. So, he grabbed one of her many mugs out of the cabinet, poured the coffee, and added some of her favorite creamer before heading towards the living room with it.

"How are you ladies doing in here?" Andy asked them as he walked into the room.

"Mom was just giving Nicole and I relationship advice," replied Emily.

"Nothing too embarrassing I hope," replied Andy.

"Nothing too damaging. She's kept it pretty PG-ish so far," replied Nicole.

"Oh, I can take this conversation in at least a PG-13 direction," replied Sharon.

As Andy blushed slightly at Sharon's comment, he said, "I think it would probably be best for everyone involved if you didn't. Here, I brought you some coffee. Just the way you like it."

As Sharon accepted the cup, she said, "Thank you. I promise not to tell them about that time we didn't quite make it to the bed at your house in Valencia."

As Andy blushed even further, he shook his head and smiled slightly before he said, "And that's my cue to leave. Make sure she drinks that."

Soon after, Nicole, Dean, and the boys left as well as Andy's son, Brandon. Right before he'd left though, Brandon had handed him an envelope and told him to open it later. After Brandon was gone, Andy was just about to open the envelope when he heard a noise coming from the master bathroom. As Andy walked down the hall, he could hear Sharon once again throwing up. Once he walked into the bathroom, he sat down next to Sharon and held her hair back for her as she threw up one final time before wiping her mouth with a Kleenex before she looked at Andy.

"Well, that's definitely not attractive. Andy, I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have to deal with me like this," replied Sharon as she looked ashamedly down at the floor.

Andy put his hand under her chin and tipped Sharon's head up so she was looking at him before he said, "Sharon, its okay. It's not like you were intentionally trying to get drunk in front of everybody."

"No, that was definitely not the plan. I only had a couple glasses of wine. So, I'm not sure how all of this happened," replied Sharon as Andy handed her a glass of water.

"I think it was that second glass of wine. The stuff Nicole brought had a little higher alcohol content than I think you're used to," replied Andy.

"Oh my god. How much of a fool did I make of myself?" Sharon asked him.

"You didn't make a fool of yourself. Overshared a little bit, maybe, but nothing too damaging according to Nicole," replied Andy.

"Oh god. I'm so embarrassed," replied Sharon.

"Don't be. It was quite amusing to find out you get extra happy when you've had a little too much to drink," Andy told her.

"I'm glad somebody's amused," replied Sharon as she stood up to brush her teeth.

"I don't think I was the only one. I think the girls were pretty amused by it too. You were quite animated there for a while," replied Andy.

After Sharon brushed her teeth, she said, "I think I'm just gonna take a shower and go to sleep."

"That's probably a good idea. I'm gonna go make sure everything gets cleaned up out there and then I'll be back to check on you," Andy told Sharon.

"You must love me a lot," replied Sharon.

"I do," replied Andy as he gently squeezed her hand.

"I love you too. I'll do my best to wait for you before I fall asleep," replied Sharon as she smiled at Andy.

"Okay," replied Andy as he let go of Sharon's hand before walking through their bedroom and then making his way down the hall towards the kitchen and living room.

Once Andy walked into the living room and saw everything was already cleaned up, he walked into the kitchen to find it clean as well and the dishwasher running. As he looked around for the kids, it wasn't until he heard voices coming from the backyard that he figured out where they had all disappeared to.

As Andy walked out onto the patio, Ricky said, "Hey, Andy. Is mom okay?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She's just gonna take a shower and go to sleep. By the way, thank you guys for cleaning up the mess in there," Andy told them.

"No problem. After all, we all had a part in making the mess. It's the least we could do," replied Emily.

"Still. I really appreciate it," said Andy.

"You turning in for the night, Andy?" Gus asked him.

"I think so. Can you guys make sure the house gets locked up before you go to sleep?" Andy asked them.

"Sure. No problem," replied Rusty.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys in the morning," replied Andy as he turned to go back inside.

After a chorus of good nights, Andy began made his way inside and down the hall towards the master bedroom. Once he got there, he quickly changed into a pair of black sweats and a white t-shirt before making his way into the master bathroom. He found Sharon in her pajamas washing her face.

"I'm sorry you had to clean up that mess out there," said Sharon as she dried off her face and began applying her moisturizer.

Andy came up behind Sharon and wrapped his arms around her waist before he said, "Actually, I didn't have to do a thing. Our kids took care of it. Everything was cleaned up, wiped down, and in the dishwasher when I walked out there."

"Our kids?" asked Sharon curiously as she turned around in Andy's arms.

"Our kids," replied Andy.

At that moment, a few tears began to fall down Sharon's cheeks. Andy reached up and began to wipe a few of them away with his thumb before Sharon said, "I'm sorry. The wine must be making me extra emotional tonight. It's just…I think that's the first time I've ever heard you refer to them as our kids…and the way you said it made it sound like the most normal thing in the world."

"Well, it is. When we started dating, I knew I wasn't going to simply be gaining an amazingly beautiful and intelligent girlfriend. I knew from the beginning that you and the kids were a package deal. That's how it is when two people who already have kids are dating. You treat my kids like they're your own and I can't tell you how beautiful that is to watch. Nicole calls you her bonus mom and even Brandon has mentioned to me how awesome you are and how great of an effect you seem to have on me. Now, not only do I have them, but I've also gained three great bonus kids. Four if you count Gus," replied Andy.

As more tears began to stream down Sharon's face, she struggled to hold them back as she said, "Oh god. I'm a mess. It's just…Ricky, Emily, and Rusty…they've never really had much of a stable male presence in their lives. I just want you to know that your efforts to get to know them and build a relationship with them haven't gone unnoticed…by any of us. That conversation you had with Rusty when we first started house hunting…that isn't something you had to do. You chose to lean into that conversation and quiet some of the fears he was having about moving and his place in the whole thing and even though he doesn't say it, I know it really meant a lot to him that you did that. It's a little different with Ricky and Emily since they're not here all the time, but every time they are here or I'm talking with them on Skype, you make the effort to talk to them and get to know them as people and that means a lot to me, because like you said, the four of us are a package deal. I actually remember Ricky telling me something after his and Emily's first visit home after you and I started dating. He told me to hold onto you because I'd been treated like crap enough in my life and it was about time I found someone who treats me like you do. It really made an impression on him…on both of them."

"We've got quite the little family here, don't we?" Andy asked Sharon as he pulled Sharon closer.

"I don't know about little, but yes. It's a beautiful thing, isn't it?" Sharon asked.

"Uh huh. Much like someone else I know," replied Andy before he placed a soft kiss against Sharon's lips.

"It was really nice that Brandon joined us this year," said Sharon.

"Yeah, it was. That reminds me," replied Andy as he let go of Sharon and walked over to the dresser in their bedroom.

"What?" Sharon asked Andy as she followed him.

"Brandon gave me this envelope right before he left. He was very mysterious about the whole thing. Just told me to open it later," replied Andy as he began opening the envelope.

Sharon came up behind Andy and wrapped her arms around his waist as he pulled out a folded piece of paper and silently began reading it. A minute later, Sharon placed a kiss against his back through his shirt before she asked, "What does it say?"

Andy turned around with tears in his eyes as he handed Sharon the letter and said, "Read this."

Sharon began reading the letter aloud:

 _Dear Dad,_

 _We haven't always had the easiest relationship in the world, which, if I'm being honest, we're both a bit at fault for. You've had your issues in the past, but I sure as hell haven't always made it easy for you to make amends and begin the process of rebuilding our relationship either. I've been stubborn that way and not to make light of the situation, but I guess there's more of you in me than I originally thought._

 _Despite the rocky road we've traveled in the past, I'm beginning to see that there is so much more to you than I ever thought possible. Maybe that simply comes with me getting older or maybe it's me finally opening my eyes to see what you've been trying to show me for years._

 _I can see now just how much you've changed from the man you used to be. I always knew you loved your job, even if at times, it may have been to your own detriment. Even after you were in recovery, I worried about how your job would affect you and what effect it might have on your sobriety. It's no secret that you're the type of person who has always worn their heart and their feelings on their sleeve. I used to joke with Nic that we never had to ask what or how you were feeling because you would either let us know or we wouldn't even have to ask because it would be written all over your face._

 _So, with you being in such an intense and high stress job, I could see how it might be easy for you to fall into old habits. It wasn't until about a year ago though, when I went to an Al Anon meeting that I truly began to understand just how hard you have to work every day to process and separate your work from your life outside of it. At one of the meetings, there was this guest speaker there who had been a police officer for thirty years who had ended up becoming an alcoholic. He talked about how the horrible things he saw at work every day was often a catalyst to him drinking and that years of bad decisions like that was part of what drove him to drink too much and become an alcoholic. This stranger's story hit me hard because I finally began to realize just how difficult it must have been for you to do what you do and still maintain your sobriety. It's not something I think I was ever truly able to appreciate until that moment and I just wanted to say thank you._

 _I know that, ultimately, it's most important that you stay sober for yourself, but since I've started seeing you on a bit more of a regular basis, I can see how having more than just your job in your life has really changed you. You don't take for granted that Nic and I are in your lives and you're always present and appreciative of any time we get to spend together. Also, seeing you be a grandpa to Aidan and Isaac is both funny and strange at the same time. I'm not sure why, but I guess I never quite pictured you being the Grandpa type. It definitely suits you though. I see them bring out the kid in you while at the same time mellowing you out, although I definitely think the credit for the latter goes to a certain special someone in your life. When you and Sharon are together, it's like you're a completely different person, and no offense dad, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. I see now what Nic meant when she told me that Sharon has this inexplicable effect on you. She definitely mellows you out and has made you a much gentler and understanding person. You've always had this sort of sensitive side to you, but she seems to really bring out the best of it in you, and for that I'll always be grateful to her because you really need that in your life. I hate to sound cliché here, but it's pretty obvious that she's the yin to your yang and that's amazing to see because balance like that is so important, both in life and in love._

 _I guess what I'm trying to say with this letter is that I'm ready to leave the past in the past and start moving forward instead of backwards when it comes to our relationship. I know it's important to you and it's important to me too. So, here's to the future._

 _Also, not that we're pushing or anything, but Nic and I wouldn't mind if Sharon eventually became our stepmom. I mean, it kind of feels like she already is at this point. Plus, we really like Sharon a lot and she's perfect for you. So, just know that whenever you're ready to put a ring on her finger and she's willing to let you, Nic and I will be waiting to throw the two of you a huge party._

 _Merry Christmas Dad!_

 _Love,_

 _Brandon_

As Sharon finished the letter and began to cry too, Andy said, "I know."

"We've got a great group of kids, don't we?" Sharon asked as she tried to hold back more tears that threatened to fall.

"Yeah. We really do," replied Andy as he wrapped his arm around Sharon.

"Are you ready to go to bed now?" Sharon asked him.

"Yeah," replied Andy as they both began walking towards their bed.

As they both settled into bed and turned the lights off, Andy wrapped his arms around Sharon and pulled her closer as he said, "About what Brandon said-"

"It's amazing to know we'd have everyone's blessing if that's what we eventually chose to do. Ask me about it again in another year or so," replied Sharon as she turned around and wrapped her arms around Andy.

"Really? I didn't think that was an option you were even considering," Andy replied surprisingly.

"I like to keep my options open," replied Sharon as she smiled at Andy.

"Well, either way, I'm just glad to have the yin to my yang in my life," replied Andy.

"Good to know," replied Sharon as she continued smiling at him.

"Have we always been this cheesy?" Andy asked her.

"If you ask Rusty, he'd probably say yes. Me on the other hand, I prefer to remain in denial about that small detail," replied Sharon.

"I guess that's what love does to us," replied Andy.

"Shh…we both have serious reputations to uphold," Sharon whispered as she chuckled at Andy.

"I hate to break it to you sweetheart, but I don't think it's much of a secret that we're a couple of lovesick idiots," replied Andy.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," replied Sharon before she began drifting off to sleep in Andy's arms.

This was truly the best Christmas Andy could remember having in a long time. For years, he had been more of a Scrooge or a Grinch when it came to Christmas, but Sharon and her sense of occasion had changed all of that for him. Not only had she restored his love of Christmas and his faith in love, but she had also brought with it a certain balance and joy into his world. It was one of the many gifts she'd given him that he would never forget.

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed this little piece of Christmas cheer! Especially since we won't be getting a Christmas themed episode of MC this year like we usually do. Anyways, if you so feel inclined, please leave me a review to let me know what you thought of this little fic.


End file.
